


Religion of a Shadowhunter

by Danceintheflames



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceintheflames/pseuds/Danceintheflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff set early on a sunday morning, sometime after the final book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religion of a Shadowhunter

Jace had woken early that morning.  The sun had barely peeked over the horizon when he gazed at the still sleeping Clary who was sharing the bed in his sparse Institute bedroom.

He rolled onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling Clary against him and curling around her in a failed attempt at clinging to sleep.  He buried his face in her neck and sighed.  After all they had been through he was sure this was what heaven looked like.

Just as he was about to fall back asleep he felt Clary stir.  He opened his eyes to find her already looking at him with contentment in her eyes.  She turned in his arms, wrapping her own around him and resting her head on his chest.

 He smiled and kissed her softly, carefully twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.  “Good morning.” 

She smiled against his lips.  “Morning.  You’re up early.”

“So are you.” 

A few moments passed in contented silence, when Clary looked up at him, “did you have another nightmare?”  Concern played over her features.

“No, actually I slept fine.  My subconscious must have been telling me not to waste such valuable time, what with you sharing my bed.”  She smiled at this and kissed him.  He returned it eagerly.

“You know, for the descendants of angels your rules are awfully lax about premarital sex.”   He chuckled.

“Well if it makes you feel better I’ll repent later.”  He smirked and kissed her shoulder, tracing a finger up and down her bicep and admiring the still fading runes he saw there.  “For now I’m more interested in showing you my complete and total devotion.”

She smiled and twisted her fingers into his shaggy blonde hair, now sitting up with her back against his bare chest.  She tilted her head to one side, allowing him more access to her neck.  “And what’s the occasion?”  

He smiled mischievously and toyed with the hem of her tank top.  “Well it is the day of worship.” 


End file.
